futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Sports Timeline (Porvenir)
2020 * NFL: '''The Kansas City Chiefs rout the San Francisco 49'ers 23 - 17. Chiefs QB Patrick Mahomes' 2 touchdowns and 286 yards propels him to game MVP, having previously topped Seahawks QB Russell Wilson, Ravens QB Lamar Jackson, and Packers QB Aaron Rodgers for season MVP. * '''NBA: '''The Milwaukee Bucks top the Los Angeles Lakers in the Finals. LA fans, shellshocked after the death of former star Kobe Bryant, are dejected. Giannis Antekoumpo wins Finals MVP, previously barely losing season MVP to Finals rival Anthony Davis. * '''Summer Olympics: '''The 2020 Summer Olympics are hosted by Tokyo, Japan. * NBA Commissioner Adam Silver announces two new expansion teams. The Seattle Supersonics and the Las Vegas Diamonds. Both teams are due to debut in the upcoming 2020-21 season. * '''NFL: 2012 Heisman winner Johnny "Money" Manziel makes his return to the NFL with the New York Giants. * NFL: '''In the summer, the Raiders finish their move to Las Vegas. * '''NHL: The Toronto Maple Leafs beat the Winnipeg Jets to end their 53 year cup drought in six games. The Conn Smythe is awarded to Auston Matthews. 2021 * NFL: 'Lamar Jackson and the Baltimore Ravens outmaneveur the New Orleans Saints 27-20 to bring the Lombardi back to Baltimore for the first time since 2013. Jackson walks away with Bowl MVP, while Russel Wilson emerges as season MVP. * '''NBA: '''The Lakers win their first Finals with James and Davis at the helm, defeating the Bucks in a rematch of 2020. James wins his fourth Finals MVP award while Kawhi Leonard of the Toronto Raptors had snatched season MVP. * '''NHL: '''The Seattle Stags start their first season, and by December 31st are the third best in the Pacific Division. * '''NHL: '''Jaromír Jágr returns to the league after a brief stint with his hometown team HC Kladno. He signs with his first team, the Pittsburgh Penguins, and helps them capture their 6th Stanley Cup against the Vegas Golden Knights, where they sweep the series. Sidney Crosby and Jaromír Jágr share the Conn Smythe after a tie in GM voting. 2022 * '''NFL: '''The San Fransico 49'ers blow out Tom Brady and the Pittsburgh Steelers 28-8. 49'ers Quarterback Jimmy Garoppolo evokes memories of Joe Montana and Steve Young as he wins game MVP. * '''Winter Olympics: '''The 2022 Winter Olympics are hosted by Beijing, China. * '''NBA: '''Los Angeles repeats the Finals after topping the Boston Celtics in the seventh game of the heated Finals. James wins season and Finals MVP. * '''NHL: '''The Stags are unable to replicate the success of the Vegas Golden Knights, and are swept in the second round of the playoffs by the aforementioned team. * '''NHL: '''In a rematch of 2021, Vegas is unable to overcome the Penguins, and lose in a game 7 OT. This marks the third time Pittsburgh has repeated winning the Stanley Cup, and the 4th time having back-to-back Finals appearances. Vegas goaltender Marc-Andre Fleury wins the Conn Smythe however, having blocked a whopping 210 shots in the Finals. Jaromír Jágr retires after this season, at the age of 51, making him the second oldest player to have still been playing hockey, behind only Gordie Howe. 2023 *'NFL: 'The New York Giants make their first Super Bowl appearance in over a decade, triumphing over the Tennessee Titans 51 - 13. Johnny Manziel completes his comeback journey, swiping game MVP. *'NBA: 'A restored Seattle Supersonics team win the Finals over the Washington Wizards. Bronny James, son of Lebron, wows the Association after posting an outrageous 70 points alone in game 5. *'NHL: 'Jaromír Jágr is inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame, waiving the 3 year waiting period. His number is retired by the Pittsburgh Penguins. *'NHL: 'Two expansion franchises are awarded to Houston and Quebec City, beating out the proposals in Kansas City and Hartford. They are expected to begin in the 2025-2026 season. *'NHL: 'The New York Rangers win the Stanley Cup, beating the San Jose Sharks in 6 games. New York goaltender Henrik Lundqvist wins the Conn Smythe, having had a return to form during his last season. 2024 *'NFL: The Seattle Seahawks receive long-awaited payback on Tom Brady, defeating his Steelers 27-24. Russell Wilson solidifies his legacy with game and season MVP. Brady retires after the game, leaving behind a complicated legacy. *'Summer Olympics: '''The 2024 Summer Olympics are hosted by Paris, France. *'NFL: 'Commissioner Roger Goodell steps down and is replaced by Executive Vice President of Football Operations Troy Vincent, the first Black Commissioner in League history. *'NHL: 'A realignment occurs moving Chicago and Nashville to the Eastern Conference, reigniting the Detroit-Chicago Rivalry, and creating a Nashville-Carolina Rivalry. The next day Hartford is decided as the last Eastern Conference expansion until the divisions are balanced again. *'NHL: 'The Seattle Stags are defeated by the Carolina Hurricanes to win the Stanley Cup. Coinciding with this is a massive jolt in popularity of Hockey in the Southern states. Sebastian Aho of the Carolina Hurricanes wins the Conn Smythe. 2027 *'NFL: '''After 66 years in existence, the Minnesota Vikings finally win a Super Bowl over the New England Patriots 34-17, following four, previous dud apperances.Veteran QB Case Keenum retires at 38, finally having won game MVP. Category:Sports Category:Basketball Category:Gridiron football Category:Football Category:Soccer Category:Scenario: Porvenir